Dark Has Light
by Percy punk
Summary: would you beleve if a dark magic user was a good and trying to save people from his evil sister Rosey(uses light magic) Because she is power hungry and wants people to see the world in her eyes. My OC is Felix Darkaster hope you like it
1. Meeting Fairies

**Dark Has Light**

Chapter 1:Guild?** (A/N: **'thinking',"talking".Also my First Fanfic**)**

* * *

I wake up falling ,then I remember what happened.

'Felix nobody will believe you if you tell them the truth because you are a dark magic user .They will think you are evil ,so say your last words Because my light will shine you out', my sister said.

'Here are my last words: light may always prevail, but evil never wins', I said.

So that's where she used the power of her magic to blast me away then I am here. 'Now I should probably save my self', I thought.

"**Dark Forge, Wings of Night**", I said. Then I started to grow wings, they black as night. So I started picking up speed downward then I flapped my wings I started losing speed. That's when my wings vaporized then I passed out

.

.

.

.

I wake up in wearing bandages, that's when some girl comes in white hair.

"Rosey why did you help me", I growled. But then I realized she didn't look like my sister. 'Am I in an infirmary ', I thought

"Who is Rosey, I am Mirajane. You were falling then you landed in front of the guild hall covered in a dark aura", Mirajane said.

"Rosey is my sister, she is Light magic wizard. And she has white hair like yours ", I said Blushing. I was blushing because I am Scared of girls.

"Okay then why did you have a dark aura around you if your sister is a light wizard", She asked.

"Ummm. Oh I forgot to tell you my name, Its Felix Darkaster. The reason I have dark magic is because my dad had it. Owwwwww", I yelled trying to get up.

"You should rest I will leave." She said. Then some guy came in.

"Hey bro you ok I heard someone yell own." That guy said.

"Yeah, hey where am I." I asked. Then something happened my body it was engulfed in Darkness."AUUUHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGG". I yelled.

"Wendy get over here this guy has something happening-"that's all I heard him said because after that I fell back asleep.

.

.

.

.

The next time I wake up some little girl is over me using magic to help me."Hey where am "I said?

"You're at Fairy Tail Our Guild, and you are hurt so I'm healing you. "She said.

"Okay, but what is a guild." I asked

"A guild is where groups of wizards stay and be together" she said

"Okay can I sign up I lost my family so I have nowhere to go" I asked thinking they would just say no.

"Okay I'll get Mira to sign you up ", she said surprising me.

"Kay thank you" I said.

* * *

**A/N So what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Has Light**

**Chapter 2: New Family.**

**(A/N I hope you like it please review I will check them to see if I need to add anything)**

* * *

"What color do you want your guild mark to be and where" Mirajane asked.

" and back of my neck" I said. I was actually accepted in to a guild wait scratch that new family.

"Okay it might sting" she said. Then she put it on.

"Hmm that wasn't too bad" I said. Then I passed out… Again.

.

.

.

.

.

I wake up to some girl with Scarlet hair yelling:

"Get up "She said. I did because she scared me.

"Yes sir—I mean ma'am please don't kill me" I said with a panic.

"Why would I do that to a new member "she said calming me down.

"ok, what's your name' 'I asked.

"Erza Scarlet, whats yours "Erza Asked me.

"Felix Darkaster- "I was cut off because that guy from before.

"Hey newbie I challenge you to a fight "he said.

"Sure, but tell me your name first" I said.

"Its Natsu Dragneel lets take this to the field outside "He said pulling me out side.

* * *

Then we got outside. "Let the battle begin" Natsu said.

"**Dark Forge, Wings Of Night. Dark Force, Shield** said. Then I started flying upward.

"Cool.** Fire Dragon, Roar**. "He yelled. When the fire was 2 feet away from me it turned into darkness sinking in to my body. "What how did that happen" he said.

"My shield turns anything that I want in to darkness as long as its 2 feet away from" I said still flying. **"Dark Force, Body Slumber**" I said then Natsu fell asleep. So I started descending downward. **"Darkness Recall**" I said then my wings and shield sunk into my body as if never there.

"Wow a new guy beat Natsu ha-ha whimp"some guy said.

"No I didn't beat him I just made him fall asleep ,but I could kill him just by being 2 feet from him would you like to try death I hear its very nice. Oh and whats your name." I said. In truth I could kill him by turning his body to Darkness.

"Umm no thanks, and my name is Gray. But I would like a battle, "he said.

"Okay. **Dark Force, Slumber**" I said. Then he fell asleep."Ok what do I do now" I said then walking into the guild.

"Manly he just beat some of the strongest members of fairy tail but he couldn't beat me" He said.

"Wanna bet" I said with a cocky tone.

"Sure Mira set up the bet please" he said. After ten minutes every body placed their bets. Most for him.

"You're gonna regret challenging me. Elfman"Elfman said.

"Okay. **Dark Force, Slumber**. Okay I'll be taking my money now" I said as most people looked Dumbfound as I just beat him. 'I don't see what all the fuss about is I just beat some people 'I thought.

"Hello it seems are newbie is strong I challenge you to a fight" Erza said.

"Erza don't you think that he isn't re—"that guy was cut off.

"Nonsense let's take this outside Felix "she said then we went out side with most of the guild excluding: Natsu, Gray, and Elfman. **"Requip Heaven's Wheel Armor**" she said. Then she changed her appearance. It was a little revealing

"Umm jur gen het"I said blushing. 'Focus Felix it's just I good looking girl' I thought. "**Dark Force, Slumber**" I said still blushing while she just fell asleep her armor turning into regular clothing.

"Dude why are you blushing "some Girl said.

"Umm I am scared of girls ever since my sister Rosey. Wait I am not going into detail." I said trying to get that memory out of my head.

"Kay then why aren't you blushing now "she said.

'She is right' I thought. "Umm I don't know I am twelve I am weird "I said a little emebresed.

"I'm twelve too. Not that it's important, oh by the way my name is Jordan" Jordan said. She had red hair which reminded me of someone in the real world **Ohhh no 4****th**** wall break alert this is not a drill.** "Hey wanna get something to eat" she said.

"Isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl out" I said chuckling.

"I didn't mean a date "she said blushing

* * *

**(A/N what do ya think adding a girl he can get a connection with)**


End file.
